Naming convention
The naming conventions in Rokugan are quite complex. Pre-gempukku A child's name before their gempukku would often reflect their position in the family and their birth order. Until a child reached their gempukku and chose a new name they would simply be called "first son" or "second daughter" and so on. Way of the Crane, p. 20 Names * Ichiro means first son. * Jiro means second son. * Saburo means third son. * Shiro means fourth son. * Goro means fifth son. Suffixes Some suffixes could also indicate the order of birth. These endings would most commonly be used by noble houses so that visitors would have an idea of the person's standing within the household. * ''-ichi'' would indicate first son. * ''-kazu'' would indicate first son. * ''-ji'' would indicate second son. * ''-zo'' would indicate third son. Example; Doji Koiji would be the second son, where Bayushi Sanzo would be the third son. Females For females there are other suffixes with different meanings. Way of the Crane, p. 21 * ''-hime'' means "princess", and could be used for a noble not yet married. * ''-mi'' means "beauty". * ''-ko'' means "little" or "small". * ''-gozen'' is used for the wife of a bushi. Social Standing *''-san'' and -''sama'': for someone of lesser standing there was no need to use a suffix. If talking to a person of equal standing it would be common to use the ''-san'' suffix. If talking to a person with higher standing one would use the ''-sama'' suffix, regardless of their gender. Way of the Crane, pp. 20-21 Example; An equal ranking Daidoji would be referred to as Daidoji-san, but a higher ranking Shiba would be referred to as Shiba-sama. *''-dono'' when attached to a name as suffux, roughly means "lord" or "master", and laid in between ''-san'' and ''-sama'' in level of respect. GM's Survival Guide, p. 18 *''-kun'' was used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status. Shadowed Hearts, by Nancy Sauer *''O-'' was a sign of respect added at the beginning of a samurai's name. Currently this practice was almost unheard-of, and Hida O-Ushi was one of the last known samurai who used it. GM's Survival Guide, p. 20 *''-hime'' meant princess. GM's Survival Guide, p. 21 *''Koi'' was used to call noble women not yet named. * ''-mi'' meant beauty. * ''-ko'' meant little. * ''-gozen'' was added when addressing the wife of a bushi. * ''-senpai'' was added for anyone senior to oneself in one's School or military unit. Imperial Archives, p. 34 * ''-sensei'' was added for one's teacher, or anyone who was an acknowledged master of a skill. * ''-ue'' was added for the family daimyo (including vassal families.) * -''no-kimi'' was added for the Clan Champions and those of similar status, such as the Emerald Champion. Children Children were not referred to by the ''-san'' suffix, but rather boys were referred to by the ''-kun'' suffix and girls were referred to by the ''-chan'' suffix. Girls took the ''-san'' suffix earlier than boys. Girls might sometimes be referred to as ''-chan'' by their older family members or sensei well into their adulthood. It would, however, be terribly disrespectful for a servant to refer to a girl as ''-chan'' as it was a term of affection. Shrine and Temples The shrines and temples of the Fortunes were arranged in a hierarchy, denoted with suffixes: Way of Shinsei, p. 44 * ''-jingo'' or ''-sha'' would indicate lesser shrines. * ''-gu'' would indicate greater shrines. * ''-taisha'' would indicate the greatest shrine. These shrine titles were awarded on the basis of petitions and donations given to a devout branch of the Asako, responsible for judging the shrine's worthiness. References See Also * Male Names * Female Names Category:Culture *